


14/2 love´s songfics: She will be loved

by Vicky_Yun_Kamiya



Category: Captain Tsubasa (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Songfic, bien fluff, más música de la old school
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29253789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicky_Yun_Kamiya/pseuds/Vicky_Yun_Kamiya
Summary: Historia que relata una visita especial de Kojiro "tigre" Hyuga a la isla de Okinawa, ya pueden imaginarse a quien. Songfic de Kojiro x Maki, basado en el tema de Maroon 5.
Relationships: Akamine Maki/Hyuuga Kojirou
Kudos: 4





	14/2 love´s songfics: She will be loved

**Author's Note:**

> Republicación de mis trabajos alojados en ff.net, escrito originalmente en 2005.

Kojiro Hyuuga mira la ventana del autobús antes de correr la cortina, comienza a llover. Cierra los ojos, de a poco comienza dejarse llevar por el ruido de la lluvia, que le traen recuerdos de Okinawa, su actual destino. En el bus apagan el televisor y encienden la radio, dónde comienza a tocar una canción, una canción que le trae recuerdos...

 _**Beauty queen of only eighteen, She had some trouble with herself** _

_**He was always there to help her. She always belonged to someone else** _

_(Reina de la belleza de sólo dieciocho, Tuvo algunos problemas con ella misma_

 _El estaba siempre allí para ayudarla. Ella siempre perteneció a otro.)  
_

La protagonista de esos recuerdos se llama Maki Akamine. Tiene 18 años, el cabello corto y la mirada decidida. Aún con sus ropas deportivas se notaba a simple vista que era una muchacha muy bonita, difícil de ignorar.

Nunca tuvo novio, y no porque no le interesasen los muchachos, le gustaban y mucho. Tampoco porque fuera tímida o tuviera miedo de hablarles, pero todos aquellos que se fijaban en ella se marchaban pronto al ver que debían compartir espacio en su corazón con el béisbol. Una novia que se la pasaba hablando de entrenamientos y partidos no está pendiente del teléfono ni se está probando todo el día peinados y ropas para salir con su novio. No, a los muchachos no les interesa ese tipo de chica, por muy bonita que sea. Sin embargo...

 _**I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door** _

_**I've had you so many times but somehow I want more** _

_(Conduje por kilómetros y kilómetros, y terminé en tu puerta_

 _Te he tenido tantas veces y sin embargo quiero más)  
_

Cuando Kojiro la conoció, él entrenaba desesperadamente para encontrar inspiración... y la encontró de la mano de Maki que le ayudó con su nuevo tiro. Hyuuga sonríe al recordarla de tantas formas: furiosa porque estaba usando su cancha de béisbol, riendo cuando él se tiró encima la coca-cola que ella misma le trajo, sonrojada cuando lo despidió antes de irse a Italia... pero la última vez se desencontraron. Por eso está viajando hoy, especialmente para verla nuevamente... y para cumplirle una promesa. Otro recuerdo viene a su mente.

 _**I don't mind spending everyday, out on your corner in the pouring rain** _

_**Look for the girl with the broken smile, ask her if she wants to stay awhile** _

_**And she will be loved. She will be loved** _

_(No me importa pasar todos los días, afuera en la esquina, bajo la lluvia torrencial_

 _Buscar a la chica con la sonrisa quebrada, preguntarle si quiere quedarse un rato_

 _Y ella será amada. Ella será amada)  
_

Es de un día lluvioso, justo como hoy; Maki había perdido el primer partido con su equipo. Ella estaba furiosa con Kojiro que llegó tarde para verla... Furiosa y desconsolada...

—¡¿Por qué no viniste a alentarnos?! —le gritaba Maki mientas lo golpeaba en le pecho. —¡Gracias a mí que descubriste tu nuevo tiro!

—Sí.. es hoy que gracias a ti que hoy he podido dominarlo...

—¡Tengo tanta rabia! ¡Nosotras teníamos que ganar! ¡Para eso corría todas las mañanas a pesar de la falta de sueño y todo el equipo se entrenó como nunca para este primer campeonato!

—Llora... —le dice él mientras la sostiene contra su pecho. —Llora tanto como necesites, para canalizar la rabia que hay en ti para ganar el próximo campeonato.

 _**Tap on my window knock on my door, I want to make you feel beautiful** _

_**I know I tend to get so insecure. It doesn't matter anymore** _

_(Golpea en mi ventana, golpea en mi puerta, quiero hacerte sentir hermosa_

 _Sé que tiendo a volverme tan inseguro. No me importa más)  
_

—Idiota, fuiste rápida en la carrera pero no podrás alcanzar un auto.

—¡Tú eres el idiota, al menos podrías haberme dicho que te ibas, cuanto menos! Ten, un regalo...

El regalo de la muchacha había sido una coca-cola... una coca-cola que mojó a Hyuuga de pies a cabeza. En esos momentos se dio cuenta que esa muchacha le gustaba mucho, tanto que se había bajado del autobús de regreso a Tokio para hablar con ella. Había algo en su forma de ser que lo atraía de un modo que ni siquiera él mismo entendía.

—Espero que logren pasar la segunda ronda del campeonato asiático y clasificar para la copa del mundo.

—De tu parte debes vencer al equipo del Liceo Okinan la próxima vez...

—Sí... si nosotros ganamos, ¿aceptarás salir conmigo?

Ese comentario había tomado de sorpresa a Hyuuga. Nunca lo habían invitado a salir... y casualmente ese era el tipo de chica con la que le gustaría hacerlo. Pero esa promesa había quedado trunca.

 _**It's not always rainbows and butterflies, It's compromise that moves us along** _

_**My heart is full and my door's always open, you can come anytime you want** _

_(No todo es arco iris y mariposas, es el compromiso que nos hace seguir_

 _Mi corazón está lleno y mi puerta está siempre abierta, puedes venir cuando quieras)  
_

La última vez que estuvieron a punto de verse había sido en Italia, cuando Maki fue con el equipo femenino de béisbol. Pero por esas cosas del destino no coincidieron en el mismo momento y el mismo lugar. De ese momento ha pasado algo de tiempo. Cuando vio la foto de su amiga en el diario y el llavero que ella le había dejado en su casillero fue que entendió que una relación —si es que así puede decírsele a lo que ellos tienen— a la distancia es algo muy difícil de mantener, pues todo depende de que tan fuertes sean las convicciones de los involucrados...

Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos, el autobús se detiene, ya está en Okinawa.

 **_I don't mind spending everyday, out on your corner in the pouring rain_ **

**_Look for the girl with the broken smile, ask her if she wants to stay awhile_ **

**_And she will be loved. She will be loved_ **

_(No me importa pasar todos los días, afuera en la esquina, bajo la lluvia torrencial_

 _Buscar a la chica con la sonrisa quebrada, preguntarle si quiere quedarse un rato_

 _Y ella será amada. Ella será amada)  
_

Maki recorre el camino que la separa de su casa a la cancha de béisbol. Normalmente iría caminando, pero hace frío y para colmo comienza a llover, cómo es lógico siendo mitad de febrero por más cálido que sea el clima de Okinawa. Por lo tanto decidió dar un paseo en el coche usado que le regaló su padre para distraerse un rato y no pensar en Kojiro; en estas fechas su recuerdo le resulta insoportable. Todas sus amigas se han ido a pasear con sus novios, ella es la única que no tiene nada que hacer un 14 de febrero. Por eso, al llegar a la cancha, detiene el auto y luego de advertir que está sola y sin poder evitarlo, sus lágrimas comienzan a caer al igual que lo hace las frías gotas de lluvia.

O al menos eso cree ella...

 _**I know where you hide, alone in your car** _

_**Know all of the things that make you who you are** _

_**I know that goodbye means nothing at all** _

_**Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls** _

_(Sé donde te escondes, sola en tu auto_

 _Sé todas las cosas que te hacen quien eres_

 _Sé que el adiós no significa nada_

 _Vuelve y me pide que la agarre cada vez que cae)_

—Tonta, si tienes tanto tiempo la batería encendida te vas a quedar sin nafta... —dice la voz de un hombre que golpea el vidrio de la ventana del auto.

—¿Quién...? Pero... —murmura perpleja al descubrir que el joven que la llama es Hyuuga. —¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Qué haces tú aquí en un día como hoy? —contesta él mientras entra al auto luego de que Maki levantara el seguro de la puerta.

—Nada... ya ves... —dice mientras se seca las lágrimas con la palma de la mano, molesta consigo mismo de encontrarse en una situación tan vulnerable. —Traté de venir a entrenar, pero llueve demasiado...

—¿Y estás triste por eso?

—No... sólo pensaba... o no pensaba... ¡Oh Dios, que estúpida me he de estar viendo!

 _**Tap on my window knock on my door, I want to make you feel beautiful** _

_(Golpea en mi ventana, golpea en mi puerta, quiero hacerte sentir hermosa)  
_

 _—_ No te ves estúpida, te ves más hermosa que la última ve que nos vimos... —le dice con una sonrisa llena de confianza, igual a la que tenía en la parada de autobús aquel día.

Maki mira a Hyuuga totalmente sorprendida. ¿Acaso está tratando de seducirla, en un día como hoy, en medio de la lluvia, en su auto? Ella se reclina contra el asiento y se golpea la cabeza diciendo:

—¡Oh no, yo sabía que tanta coca-cola terminaría por intoxicarte algún día!

—Te digo la verdad, ¿o te parezco del tipo que anda diciendo mentiras?

—No… siempre me pareciste del tipo que no se andaba con demasiadas vueltas... Pero es evidente que no fuimos compañeros de preparatoria...

—¿Por qué?

Ella se ríe como a quien le preguntan una obviedad.

—Bueno... ellos se la pasaban repitiéndome que era una marimacho. No me andaban chiflando como a las otras chicas o dejándome papelitos dentro de los libros. Mucho menos andarme diciendo que era hermosa. Suena un poco raro...

—Seré directo. Me gusta cuando hablas y dices todo lo que piensas, me gusta que persigues tus metas y no te dejas vencer jamás, me gusta que puedes ser dulce pero tienes mucho carácter y no te importa demostrarlo...

—Hyuuga...

—También me gusta que tienes muy buenas piernas... también los pechos, claro, aunque por razones profesionales estoy más acostumbrado a fijarme permanentemente en piernas y las tuyas me encantan. Bueno, en resumen estás buena de todas partes...

 _**I don't mind spending everyday, out on your corner in the pouring rain** _

_**Look for the girl with the broken smile, ask her if she wants to stay awhile** _

_**And she will be loved. She will be loved** _

_(No me importa pasar todos los días, afuera en la esquina, bajo la lluvia torrencial_

 _Buscar a la chica con la sonrisa quebrada, preguntarle si quiere quedarse un rato_

 _Y ella será amada. Ella será amada)_

—¡Guau! ¡Sí que dices todo lo que piensas! ¿Y qué, ahora me vas a invitar a salir?

—No es necesario, tú ya lo hiciste hace tiempo. ¿Recuerdas?

—Ah... sí... aunque como nunca cumpliste... ya lo tenía medio olvidado...

—Yo no. Te lo iba a decir en Italia, pero ya que no pudo ser... Para eso vine, para verte...

—¿O sea que no viniste a entrenar ni nada?

—En lo absoluto, en este momento hay algo que me interesa más...

 _**Please, don't try so hard to say goodbye** _

_(Por favor, no trates tanto de decir adiós)_

Maki lo mira con expresión de duda, pensar que todo esto era lo que más deseaba... y ahora no sabe que hacer...

—¿Qué, tienes miedo? —le pregunta él, desafiante.

—¡Eh¡ ¡Claro que no! Bueno... en realidad... sí, un poco... —responde bajando la mirada.

—¿Tienes miedo de mí? —le pregunta mientras le acaricia el cabello; ella se sonroja por completo, ahora sí que es vulnerable. Pero ya no le importa más.

—Y de mí... ¡Oh, te extrañé tanto, tanto! —le dice arrojándose a sus brazos. —¡Y estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí!

Un apasionado beso agrega todo lo que les queda por decirse...

 _**I don't mind spending everyday, out on your corner in the pouring rain** _

_(No me importa pasar todos los días, afuera en la esquina, bajo la lluvia torrencial)  
_

—Te dije que se acabaría la nafta... —dice Kojiro mirando al cielo, la lluvia todavía no ha cesado pero un arco iris comienza a formarse en un extremo del firmamento.

—¡No importa, caminaremos! –responde ella saltando en la arena camino a la ciudad. –Si realmente vamos a salir me tienes que llevar al cine...

—¿Al cine?

—Claro, y después a pasear... ¿O qué esperabas?

—Seguro. Así podrás comprarme los chocolates que todavía no me has dado...

—¿Ah? ¿Encima tengo que darte chocolates?

—Es la costumbre, ¿no? ¿O para qué crees que vine?

—Creí que tu único interés era la coca-cola... —le tira arena al cuerpo riéndose. —¡A ver, atrápame... si puedes! —le guiña un ojo mientras se echa a correr.

—Claro que lo haré... ¡Ya verás lo que te va a pasar cuando te atrape, Maki Akamine!

—¡Estoy esperando! —le grita ella desde una roca mientras se echa a correr nuevamente.

—Pues fíjate que allá voy! —exclama lanzándose a la carrera.

 _**Try to say goodbye...** _

_(Trata de decir adiós)_

* * *

_14 de febrero de 2005_

 _La canción de esta historia es **"She will be loved"** de **Maroon 5.**_

 _Muchas gracias a **Alisse** a quien le rompí las bolas como dos semanas para que me pasara los scans del manga con las escenas de Maki y Kojiro( descubrí que en la versión televisiva hay unas cuantas cosas que faltan... todo lo de aquí está basado en el manga) _

_Bueno, este fic lo hice porque no sé porque razón esta canción me hace pensar en estos dos, espero que me haya salido bien porque no soy muy experta en los songfics pero lo hice con mi mejor voluntad. Ojalá les guste._

 _Mensajes por aquí nunca están de más.  
_

 _Vicky Yun Kamiya_


End file.
